Blue Flames
by TopaZ67
Summary: End of year bonfires and alcohol with your friends APPEAR to be harmless
1. The Bonfire

The exorcists in training sat around the friendly flame of the bonfire. "Want another beer, Rin?" Asked Shima, pulling a bottle from the esky.

"Yeah sure, thanks!" Smiled Rin as he took the icy beer from Shima's hands.

The night sky was lit up by the shimmering stars outside the earth's atmosphere. Bon, Shima, Rin, Izimo, Shiemi, Konekomaru and Yukio sat around a bonfire not far from the academy. Mephisto shouted the young exwires alcoholic beverages in order to celebrate the end of the year. However, some of the boys may have had a little too much to drink...

"Let's play truth or dare!" Izimo suggested, giggling.

"How so you play..?"asked Shiemi nervously.

"Seriously?" Asked Bon staring wide eyed at Shiemi.

"Don't worry I have no clue how to play either," Konekomaru whispered to Shiemi.

"You have to choose either to answer a question truthfully or perform a dare," giggled Izimo, "I'll go first!"

"I dare Rin... To...," Izimo tilted her head as she thought,

"I dare you Rin to make out with .. Shima!"

All exwires were speechless until they burst out into laughter.. All of course except Rin and Shima.

"Wait, what?" Blinked Shima.

'_That's just screwed up.._' Shima thought to himself.

Rin's face flushed red in colour, '_Why would she want that? Some sick fantasy of hers?' _Rin and Shima were straight ... or so they thought.

"Well? Or are you chicken?" Izimo piped back at Shima.

Rin glanced in the other boy's direction but tried not to make eye contact.

Shima rolled his eyes at Izimo, "whatever," he said as he walked over and sat beside Rin.

Rin faced Shima, his cheeks still heavily flushed with red. Shima sighed then turned to face Rin.

Rin sat there frozen and wide eyed, he seemed afraid. _'Fear? That's unlike Rin'_ Shima thought as he slowly leant into Rin's face. Shima planted a small, soft kiss on Rin's lips before diving in full frontal. Shima placed his hands on Rin's cheeks as he kissed him, pulling him closer into his lips. It took a moment for Rin to assess what was happening before he begun to move back in time with the Pink-haired boy's movements. Rin let out a small whimper as Shima gently bit his bottom lip before parting from the kiss. Shima stood up abruptly,

"I'm going back to my dorm," he said quietly and walked away from the group. Rin was blushing even more now that there was a huge bulge in his pants.

"I hope Shima's not mad at me.." Frowned Izimo.

"I'll go check on him," Rin suggested. He stood up and awkwardly manoeuvred himself out of the circle trying hard not to reveal the serpent now dwelling in his pants.


	2. Shima's Room

Rin stood shakily out front of Shima's dorm. Rin was hesitant but he soon found himself knocking on Shima's door. Rin knew he'd be alone as Bon, Shima's room mate, was still at the bonfire. The door opened slowly and behind it stood a half naked Shima.

"Rin?" Shima seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey Shima, I was just checking up on you.. Hoping things aren't weird between us.." Rin laughed nervously, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Ahaha.. Well yeah it is..." Shima began. Rin looked up at Shima with concern and pushed through the door to let himself in.

"Ahh what do you think you're doing?" Shima asked.

Rin closed the door behind himself and smiled at Shima.

"To be honest Shima, I kinda liked what happened back there.." His voice was shaky.

_'I can't believe he just admitted that,' _Shima raised his eyebrows.

Rin was now moving closer to the taller male causing him to back up against his door. Rin planted a small kiss upon Shima's lips.

Now Shima was getting frustrated, "I'm straight Rin.." He said frowning.

"You don't seem so sure," Rin smirked. Shima instantly pushed down the bluenette onto his bed and straddled him, staring at him.

"You know what? Fuck it! I want to fuck you, Rin," his eyes locked on to Rin's as he spoke. Rin's mouth twitched into a wide grin, revealing his little fangs. The demon began to unbuckle his pants, Shima threw his hands aside and finished the job for him, tossing his pants somewhere on the floor. Shima then followed on by disposing of his own pants to sit now on top a naked Rin.

Rin's heart beated hard and fast from the inside of his chest. Shima leant in towards Rin, his lips to his ear, "You're already hard for me?" Shima gently began to slide his hand up and down Rin's dick.

"Oh f-fuck," Rin tilted his head back moaning as Shima began pumping more vigorously. Shima let go and lowered himself down below Rin's inner thighs. Shima pushed up Rin's legs to bend his knees and parted open his ass cheeks. Rin's face flushed red again as Shima's tongue entered his body. Shima let his tongue explore the young demon. Rin's breathing increased and his tail begun to thrash about rapidly. As Shima rimmed Rin, he lightly pushed his index finger into Rin's hole to lightly stretch him. Rin's erection was now throbbing hard like a volcano ready to erupt,

"Fuck me Shima, fuck me now!" Rin demanded. Shima laughed as he lifted Rin's legs and rested them upon his shoulders. Shima readied himself at Rin's entrance and pushed himself slowly into Rin's body, tilting his head back as he did so.

"Oh You're so fucking tight Rin.." Shima moaned as he fucked him.

"Not so hard yet Shima," Rin pleaded, his ass was slightly aching. Shima slowly pulled in and out of Rin, sinking deeper inside him with every thrust. Shima then grabbed the bluenette's hips and began to quicken up his pace. Rin was already moaning, "yes... Agnn- FUCK!" Shima thrusted his all inside of Rin, his asshole enclosing all of Shima's dick like a tight warm cocoon.

Shima felt the sweat dripping down his body as his dick pounded Rin's prostate harder and harder, "SHIMA OH FUCK.. I'm going to cum!" Rin warned. Shima smiled at this and quickened his pace.

White liquid spurted out the tip of Rin's erection and all over his body, "Nnnaahhhh.." Shima's eyes rolled back as his warmth filled Rin's anal canal. As Shima pulled out, cum oozed out of Rin's swollen asshole causing him to shudder. Pride leaked across Shima's face and he snickered at the image of his seed leaking from the demon boy.

The elder boy plonked himself on the bed beside Rin with his massive grin remaining on his face, his pink hair tussled and soaked in sweat. Rin was a white mess but too tired to move. Both boys lay there in silence, not awkward silence, but the kind of silence that comforts you by the others presence and so It wasn't long until they drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Uhm... Konekomaru?" Bon called across the hallway.

"Uh, yeah?" The boy called back.

"I heard strange noises that I never want to hear again.. Can I bunk with you tonight?" Bon asked.

"Yeah sure," Konekomaru replied.

'I don't even want to know,' Bon frowned, backing away from his dorm door.


End file.
